mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2442
Mikey Episode Number: 2442 Date: Tuesday, March 15, 1994 Sponsors J, S, 6 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Home On The Range" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A lady brings her J to Al's Alphabet Garage because it won't jump. Al asks if it can jog, jiggle, play jazz and determines that it needs a jump start. After he gets it working, the J smashes through the wall |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|J Family Jamboree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr. demonstrates "up" and "down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Every Bit a' Litter Hurts" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Min, Derek, Shawn, and Kathy sing "When I Grow Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Something's missing ... is it a frog or a dog? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: A fat blue girl loses her wind-blown hat in a tree, but she can't cross the street to get it. Super Grover comes to the rescue, and tries to call the cap back. The girl realizes that she needs a grown-up to cross the street, and with her Aunt Edna she gets her hat back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: S A swimsuit, Grover as a silly surfer, a seagull, a sunset, and a submarine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|S for sing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kingston Livingston III sings "Just Happy to Be Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lillian, the big sister |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Tina and Luci sing "The Sister Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Six |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings to Ernie about his favorite number, "Six" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A turtle walks slowly Music: "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf the Dog sings "I Never Harmed an Onion" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A race announcer doubles as the man who holds up the START and STOP sign |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Hal Schafer & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Candy Man” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Andrew counts for Grover |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway sings "Jumpin' Jive" when the Two-Headed Monster can't decide whether to jump or jive |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A kitten is knittin' a kerchief, a kite and a polka-dot mitten |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog goes to the Wonderful World of T-Shirts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Adventures of Prairie Dawn: Determined not to litter, Prairie Dawn decides to throw an empty box into a trash bin, but it runs away from her |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "I Got Six" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bert announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide